


Family

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Family is the most important thing in the world





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** #6 of 10 for [](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/profile)[**livelongnmarry**](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/) auction winner [](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/)**heeroluva**

Family is the most important thing in the world.

It's the only truth that Lucius knows. Anything else pales in comparison to protecting his family and ensuring their safety. During the first war, he forgot how important family is and nearly lost his. This time, he never forgets. Every action he undertakes is with his family's safety in mind. Still, he makes mistakes and nearly loses them more times than he cares to admit. When he is released from prison, he is able to protect them again, even if he has no wand. There are ways to ensure their safety even without magic.

Narcissa is easier because she's with him. It's Draco who he worries about the most. He has never liked either Carrow, and they hate him. The idea of them having access to his son chills his blood. Severus is not to be trusted, not when it comes to putting Draco's safety above fulfilling the wishes of their Lord. Besides, he still doubts that they know whose side Severus truly is on, if it is anything but his own.

It is a few weeks before classes start when he sees someone in Diagon Alley that might suit his needs. The news of the new Headmaster has not yet been announced, but their world is already changing. The Ministry is theirs and, soon, Hogwarts will be under their control. It would be in anyone's best interest to please him, or so he will insinuate. If the boy is not easily manipulated, there is always an offer of money, but Lucius would prefer not to be so common.

Within moments of speaking, Lucius realizes that Zabini is like his mother: beautiful and cold, intelligent and self-serving. Lucius is subtle when dealing with the boy. He knows that Draco dislikes Zabini, finding him arrogant and distasteful, so it requires a delicate hand when discussing his proposition. Zabini is not easily influenced, however, and Lucius soon hears himself offering a bag of gold in exchange for the extra protection of his son during the school year.

Zabini has the nerve to laugh at him and dismiss the notion of monetary payment as classless. While Lucius happens to agree, he is angry at having this mere child in a position of control. When Zabini tells him what he wants instead, he is shocked and disgusted. He refuses, of course, and leaves before he tells the boy exactly what he thinks of his perverse notions. It is later that evening when he watches Draco sitting quietly in a corner, dark circles beneath his eyes and skin more pale than usual, that he begins to doubt his hasty refusal.

It's not something that he can discuss with Narcissa. If she supported it, he'd be ashamed. If she didn't, he'd never consider it. It's better if she never knows, even if the thought of keeping this a secret from her is unpleasant. He has kept secrets before to protect her, and this will be another. His decision is made for him when he watches Amycus stare at Draco during a meeting in a way that gives no doubt his son needs protection.

Zabini is not surprised when they meet again, and Lucius accepts the ridiculous proposal. If anything, he's amused. Lucius has never been with a man before, nor has he had any interest in one, so he has no idea what to do when Zabini strips and presents him with an erect cock. Eventually, he leans forward and licks, closing his eyes until a tug on his hair and a sharp warning tells him to keep them open. It's humiliating as he sucks off the boy, and he has to listen to Zabini talk about how he looks, about what is in store for him until their bargain is finished, and he's relieved when Zabini pulls out and covers his face and chest with seed.

That's not the end of it, though. Three hours later, his arse is sore, his body is covered in come, and his jaw hurts. He has had Zabini in his arse four times, as well as other objects the boy decided to use to fuck him, and his own cock is flaccid against his thigh after he was forced to wank and fuck the boy as if he was enjoying what was happening. It's the first time of a dozen that he promised to the boy throughout the school year, and Zabini leaves after making a magical oath to protect Draco. Lucius finally gets up to go take a shower before he returns home, reminding himself as he cringes with each step that family is the most important thing in the world.

End


End file.
